


Miss You

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is Donna, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Harvey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: A Harvey manca Mike





	

Mike ti manca.  
Forse non lo ammetteresti neanche sotto tortura ma sai che tutte le persone attorno a te hanno notato quanto tu sia cambiato in quei pochi mesi che siete separati.  
Ti manca vederlo entrare in ufficio con quei suoi vestiti tagliati male, e per cui lo prendi costantemente in giro, quell’aria felice perché ha trovato una soluzione al problema della settimana.  
Ha il tono di voce più alto quando è felice e si ti sei sorpreso di te stesso quando hai notato quel piccolo dettaglio nel minore.  
O le serate passate a lavorare sul divano del suo ufficio con Mike che se ne stava stravaccato su di esso con mille cartelle e documenti a coprirgli il corpo, neanche quello bastava a coprire la morbidezza e la perfezione che quel fisico asciutto trasmetteva.  
Si era accorto di esserne inevitabilmente attratto tempo prima ma non si era posto il problema di dare un etichetta a tutto quello.  
Semplicemente si era detto che spesso non è importante il corpo ma l’anima della persona che lo veste. Che poi non gli era tanto suonato logico ma aveva dimenticato il resto perché Mike era entrato nella stanza e portava quella camicia azzurro chiaro che gli segnava le braccia in modo quasi osceno.  
Gli mancava anche la sola consapevolezza di poter andare da lui e passare 10 minuti del suo tempo a fare stupide citazioni prese da film che entrambi hanno apprezzato, mentre le loro risate riempivano la sala degli associati. Mike era sempre lì a lavorare fino a tardi al suo fianco e gli mancava quella sensazione di avere le spalle coperte.  
Mike gli mancava, ma non era solo quello.  
Gli mancava la consapevolezza di poterlo baciare quando è tanto tardi e nessuno poteva vederli. Solo Donna sapeva di loro, lo sapeva anche da prima che lo sapesse lui stesso.  
Lo aveva beccato a guardarlo una volta e si era messa a ridere prima di lasciarlo solo a pensare a quale fosse il motivo della sua presa in giro.  
Gli mancavano le sue mani addosso, sotto la giacca a rovinare la piega perfetta della sua camicia italiana.  
Il suono candido della sua risata ogni volta che lo metteva in difficoltà o quando faceva il cretino anche solo per farlo ridere per una giornata storta.  
Gli mancava vederlo girare per casa con le sue camice, le stesse che gli toglieva appena rientravano a casa baciando ogni lembo di pelle che scopriva con la dovuta attenzione.  
La certezza di tornare a casa e sentire profumo di carne alle spezie con un sottofondo di bruciato perché si, Mike aveva un ottima memoria, ma la cucina non faceva proprio per lui.  
Mike lo aveva cambiato.  
Lo aveva fatto tornare il ragazzino che era stato prima di Harvard, prima della Pearson-Specter.  
Quel ragazzino biondo aveva preso tutto quello che Harvey era diventato per lasciarlo da parte e innamorarsi dell’uomo sotto la corazza. Quello che aveva stretto una sera sul divano mentre guardavano un film, quello che aveva portato a cena fuori come un gentiluomo.  
Lo aveva reso migliore, sotto molti aspetti, e anche se non era disposto ad ammetterlo quasi mai gliene sarebbe stato grato per molto.  
Per quello adesso è lì. davanti alla sua porta, per scusarsi con lui di essere stato un coglione, di avergli permesso di andare via e supponendo che con lui che lasciava lo studio fosse finita anche la loro relazione e la giustificazione di non essere bravo in esso non sarebbe bastata quella volta, ne era sicuro.  
Si erano dati contro, aveva fatto cose per aiutare Sanders che lo avevano fatto sentire veramente la merda che tutti dicevano fosse. Voleva riaverlo indietro, voleva anche dover chiedere scusa per mesi prima di vederlo sorridere ancora per colpa sua.  
Perché per quanto fosse incapace nelle relazioni quella non era come le altre.  
Mike non era come le altre persone con cui era stato.  
Quando se lo ritrova davanti, per un attimo, tutti i buoni propositi di dargli spazio sembrano sparire sostituiti solamente dalla voglia che ha di stringerlo a se.  
Ha i capelli sfatti, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e gli occhi lucidi di chi ha pianto o fumato, ma Mike ha smesso di farlo, glielo aveva promesso.  
Insieme a quella consapevolezza arriva anche la quella che lui stesso a rotto diverse promesse che aveva fatto al minore in quei giorni anche se non era sua intenzione farlo.  
“Ehi, piccolo.”  
“Cosa vuoi, Harvey?” lo chiede guardandolo, senza spostarsi dalla porta per farlo entrare, con quel tono di voce che aveva imparato a conoscere da quando si erano scontrati la prima volta e che associava alla delusione.  
“Volevo vedere come stavi e sapere se potevo fare qualcosa per t-..”  
“Sto bene cosi, grazie.”  
Capisci che vuole chiuderti fuori, come hai fatto tu con lui qualche mese fa.  
In modo brusco fino a lasciarlo ferito sulla porta di casa tua.  
Lo blocchi con una mano tenendo ferma la porta mentre ti spingi contro di lui per riuscire a entrare.  
“Non posso. Non posso lasciarti andare, Mike. Mi manchi.”  
Lo sussurri quando sei dentro contro le labbra carnose del più piccolo. Riesci a sentire la loro morbidezza anche da lì, ti è rimasta impresa nel cervello dalla prima volta che quelle labbra sono state premute contro le tue per una stupida scommessa.  
“Mi ha cambiato e non puoi lasciarmi. Non puoi lasciarmi ora che ho capito che mi sono innamorato di te.”  
Lo dici con gli occhi chiusi perché non hai il coraggio di guardarlo. Lo hai realizzato in quell’istante.  
Lo hai realizzato e hai sentito il bisogno di dirlo, di fargli sapere che tu ci sei dentro.  
Ci sei cosi tanto dentro che la sua sola presenza sembra alleviare quel senso di oppressione assurda che da giorni senti allo stomaco.  
Riesci a dare una risposta a ogni sensazione che provavi quando eri con lui grazie a quel momento.  
Riesci a giustificare ogni mancanza, ogni dettaglio notato. Ogni cosa ottenuta, ogni battuta scambiata.  
E in un attimo capisci di esserti innamorato di lui molto prima di quanto fosse consentito.  
Ma tu non credi nei colpi di fulmine, tu sei Harvey Specter, il calcolatore anche se razionalmente sai che niente potrebbe spiegare meglio ogni cosa se non l’amore.  
Poi smetti di pensare perché le sue labbra sono sulle tue in un bacio quasi disperato.  
E tutto il resto perde importanza nell’istante stesso in cui le sue mani sono sul tuo petto e ti preoccupi di chiudere la porta del suo appartamento con un calcio.  
Non siete mai stati da lui, lo hai sempre evitato ma ora non ti importa più nulla.  
Ti erano mancate le sue mani, quelle stesse mani che ora ti stanno spogliando di tutto. Delle tue preoccupazioni, delle tue paure di tutte quelle mancanza che ti porti dietro da mesi mentre le tue sono sulla sua schiena a poi più giù stringere con possessione il suo sedere tra le dita.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato quando fosse soddisfacente baciare quella testolina bionda mentre i vostri corpi sono premuti insieme e le tue mani scivolano appena sotto la curva perfetta dei suoi glutei cosi da tirarlo su facendogli allacciare le gambe attorno al tuo bacino mentre le vostre labbra si sfiorano ancora.  
Il bacio rallenta e quando siete costretti a staccarvi per respirare lo tieni solo più stretto, per paura che possa allontanarsi, non ora che si sono ritrovati. Non ora che la sensazione delle sue labbra sulle tue è praticamente reale.  
“Ti avrei sempre scelto, lo avrei dovuto fare fin dal primo momento e mi dis-..”  
“Sta zitto, non dire nulla non provare a lasciarmi da solo ancora o giuro che ti faccio causa” dice mentre un sorriso si disegna sulle sue labbra facendogli esplodere il cuore.  
“Per cosa esattamente?” gli chiedi mentre cammini verso la sua camera da letto.  
“Non lo so, troverei qualcosa di valido.”  
“Ne sono certo, piccolo.”  
Concludi prima di baciare ancora le sue labbra mentre lo adagi delicatamente a letto non riuscendo a smettere di sentire quanto tutto quello sia esattamente come dovrebbe essere.  
Mike ti era mancato.  
Ti era mancata quella sensazione di felicità assoluta che solo la sua presenza riusciva a darti, quella voglia assurda di sorridere che ti faceva vibrare il corpo.  
Mike era riuscito a cambiarti a trasformarti in qualcosa di cosi bello che alle volte persino tu stesso stentavi a credere possibile.  
“Quindi mi ami?” lo senti chiedere dopo aver fatto l’amore mentre lo hai attaccato addosso e le tue dita ripercorrono la sua schiena per imparare ogni piccola caratteristica.  
“Quindi ti amo, si.”  
“Bene, perché ti amo anche io.”  
Ha l’aria soddisfatta di un bimbo mentre lo dice per poi nascondere il viso nell’incavo del tuo collo e respirare sulla tua pelle.  
Gli era mancato da morire tutto quello.


End file.
